


Each Man Kills The Things He Loved

by rumithe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: JOJO's Bizzare Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo/Middle Earth Crossover, M/M, Other, crystallised man, jojo au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Haldir Marino had always been a good cop in Naples until his family was killed in a fire. After being accused of deliberate murder on his fellow who was bribed times, he met Polpo in the prison and successfully joined PASSIONE. On one of the task that he needed to help deal with a traitor merchant, he made acquaintance with Lindir "The Diamond".
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir





	Each Man Kills The Things He Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Setting for stands of Haldir and Lindir:
> 
> Haldir Marino The Wave 人型  
> 破坏力A 速度C 射程A 成长性B 精密性C 持续力C  
> ①通过改变频率可以实现对范围内所有人无差别的听觉与耐力干扰。  
> ②成长至第二阶段后触摸物体五秒以上实现共振从而引爆该物体，影响范围随成长最多可以扩大至一公里。使用后本体根据共振力量的消耗多少会进入不同程度的疲惫状态。  
> ③由于对频率异常敏感，本体的窃听能力得到显著提升，可以听清五十米内的任何声音，有时候会对本体造成干扰。
> 
> Lindir Kalache Tough 一体型  
> 破坏力B 速度B 射程C 成长性C 精密性A 持续力A  
> ①通过触摸将任何物体变成宝石。  
> ②可以将自己的身体变为金刚石体质或完全化为钻石形态，变身无时间限制，期间可将身体任意分割，器官会显出其形态并可以被取出身体单独运作，变回原身前组合完整后不会受到任何伤害与影响。

哈尔迪尔在三十岁以前爱着那不勒斯新年的烟火，三十岁以后，他再也没有看过烟火。  
他的情人是伴着烟火的声音来到他身边的。  
他靠在桥头背对着喧闹的狂欢节，看着从黑暗中逐渐清晰起来的人影，点上了那天晚上的第一支烟。  
期待的来者确确实实长得漂亮，眉眼中那点神采甚至带着些许的妩媚，在阴影的笼罩下雌雄莫辨，一双灰眼在刚入夜的天下闪着光亮，让哈尔迪尔想起那不勒斯湾塞壬的传说。  
烟雾刚散去的时候，哈尔迪尔身后的城市上方窜出一条金色的火焰，人群的笑声就在不远处回荡。  
“真美啊，你不回头看看吗？”  
临时的搭档也点上了一支烟，三十七小时后，他们成了情人。  
“你也很美，看你不够吗？”

哈尔迪尔从前是不擅长说情话的，也不擅长杀人，不擅长作恶，不擅长成为两个人。  
现在他很擅长这些，尤其精通刺杀。白天他穿上所谓象征正义的警服，晚上就会潜行于黑暗之中寻找上面给他下令除掉的目标。  
这一次上头明确让这位在整个意大利以风流浪荡出名的珠宝商做最后的处决，他则负责在一旁盯梢，被他致聋而死的保镖就倒在脚边。  
林迪尔摘下了手套，一只完全晶体化的手触上将死之人的嘴唇，哈尔迪尔看着目标化为了无数价值不菲的碎石。  
林迪尔向外面自己带来的人使了个眼色，他们便进来收拾他的成果。  
他向哈尔迪尔走来的那一瞬间，坏警察就察觉到他眼中那异样的情感，带着一丝挑逗和戏弄，隐隐中又好似温柔如水般，哈尔迪尔差点就放下了警惕。  
看着不为所动的同伴，珠宝商明显有些惊讶，在达到那亲密的距离前停下了脚步，转而拿出一根烟点燃，显出他的自知之明。  
“听说你很厉害，”他说道，应对着警察很沉稳又带着警觉的注视，“能把那不勒斯湾的神灵震醒——他们是不是这么说的？”  
哈尔迪尔从来没听过有人这么评论过自己，但他已经意会了林迪尔的暗示，对方带着一丝邪念的笑，把勾引的行为认作完全正当。  
哈尔迪尔那一刻幻想起他的裸体，他们在酒店的性爱，在那不勒斯入睡前，他们会迎来高潮。  
“你应该听错了，我很危险。”哈尔迪尔控制住了自己的欲望，他还没甘愿为一夜欢爱而放弃此刻的尊严，“就是因此，我们不应该触碰彼此。”  
林迪尔当时一语中的，说是你的替身不愿意离开你吧？我可不信你是和我一样的。  
哈尔迪尔没什么可辩解的，林迪尔很识趣地进入到他从始至终感兴趣的话题来缓解尴尬。  
“你是单身吗？我最近都没和单身的睡过。”

哈尔迪尔在第二天就明了了林迪尔所说的话，他在那不勒斯的另一头第一次见到林迪尔的珠宝行，可笑的是，他不得不见见它。  
小鸡巴婊子。  
滚回你妈的x道去。  
有人会来x烂你的屁眼。  
你的法国病污染了整个那不勒斯。  
铁门被掀开，玻璃落地窗全部被砸碎，精美的饰品被拆解散落一地，残余的墙壁上涂鸦着侮辱性的字眼。  
哈尔迪尔好久都没有接到这样的案子了，当他见到站在珠宝行门口抽烟的林迪尔，他甚至认为这一切都是这浪荡家伙的计划，尽管目的未知，或者他不得不承认那个下流的理由。  
“你信吗？那蠢猪不知比我小了多少。”林迪尔仿佛早已知晓他的到来，带着口音的意大利语中掺杂着法国的骂人话，“不过还算是笔不错的生意，维修一下只要七十万里拉，和他睡一觉签了合同，每月都比之前多七千万里拉的收入……很值吧？”  
哈尔迪尔觉得好笑，记录着现场惨烈的损失，看着那些被破坏的珠宝项链手镯，发现林迪尔一脸安然。  
“你在想有没有人会偷吗？”  
在哈尔迪尔后来的记忆里，林迪尔有很多时候很美，带着色欲和恶毒的美，一是他抽烟时，二是他杀人时，三是他们做爱时，这持续了很长一段时间。  
“没人会来偷的，他们都知道是什么下场。”林迪尔笑起来的时候，哈尔迪尔看到烟头烧到他小指的部分在缓慢地晶体化，比那些在阳光下可怜的破碎饰品更加耀眼。  
看到哈尔迪尔眼中的迟疑，林迪尔甚至笑了起来。  
“怎么，你是警察吧，你们干的坏事还不够多吗？”  
回警局前，林迪尔还装模作样地跟他说，啊警官你知道之前东边那家暴发户的失踪案了吗？听说他家保镖死了三四个呢……最近治安没问题吧？我这里不会也有什么事吧？  
若不是有同事在一边，哈尔迪尔一定会冷笑着说那家伙现在就摆在你店里呢吧。  
在他们视线错开的前一秒，林迪尔卸下伪装，眼里的焦虑和不安全都消失不见，一股挑衅之意取而代之。  
“装好人的坏人才是最坏的，你懂我的意思吧？”

类似的话，哈尔迪尔不太熟悉的同事雷欧·阿帕基也曾对他说过。  
通过波尔波的测试后，他见到了已在布加拉提小队的雷欧·阿帕基，昔日的同事简单地打过一次照面，仅此一次。  
“在这里我们或许终究都是这种命运而已。”哈尔迪尔说道，阿帕基却沉默了。  
哈尔迪尔知趣地离开前，阿帕基问他，你怎么还穿着这身衣服？  
哈尔迪尔笑了，工作需要。  
你有没有发现披着好人的外衣做坏事的人才是坏得最纯粹的？  
哈尔迪尔不知道怎么被这句话惹恼了，但他保持着自己的风度，他后来得到的是从前从未拥有的潇洒和痛快。  
那你知不知道已经是坏人还偏偏要去犯贱当个好人，你在哪边都不会被待见？  
他们先后加入“热情”后唯一一次的对话是针锋相对的，但奇怪的是，在哈尔迪尔甘愿堕入黑暗做坏人的前一周他还在略有顾虑地问当班的人说，那个阿帕基，你知道他去哪儿了吗？  
对方则懒散地拍了拍装着黑钱的屁股，说谁知道呢，上次见他还酗酒呢，早上遇见就在喝，下午回家在巷子里看到他还在喝，哪天喝死了说不定还要我们去收……  
他不知道这些人明明清楚自己作为警察的身份还以收黑钱为荣为本到底是可得意无所谓在哪里，或许他想得太纯粹了，十岁的梦想，二十岁开始做，这整整十年他竟没能接受这个现实，连阿帕基几个月前也因为受贿赂被革职了，他根本不能辨清到底谁还在做正义的事。  
“喂，马里诺。”同伴叫住了他，“你夫人最近怎么样了？”  
语调里带着一丝调戏，哈尔迪尔只觉得恶心。  
后来哈尔迪尔有很长一段时间都梦见他曾经的爱人，他们在西西里岛的蜜月和在威尼斯的初见，夏夜里那温柔女人的注视和惊喜的消息，可是最后这些美丽的记忆都被那场大火烧毁了，刺耳的枪声不停，他挣扎着却醒不过来，他没有成为好丈夫，也没有机会去做一个好父亲，而这里从没有允许他做一个能够伸张正义的好警察。  
哈尔迪尔走开了，他在这里干了十年，或许是仅仅的那几个未曾被成功贿赂的警察。  
一位他记忆里一直很清白的同僚似乎听到了他们的对话，哈尔迪尔本想打个招呼就擦肩离开，但对方拽住了他的肩膀。  
“我们必须为自己着想，你应该知道没人会帮我们。”  
对方没有期待他的任何回复，说完话后立刻走了，哈尔迪尔意识到，他越来越孤独了。  
压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是在一个晚归的夜晚，离下班不到五分钟的时候收到了入室抢劫的举报，抬起眼看似乎已经没什么人感兴趣，哈尔迪尔自己也很清楚这是个惯犯，因为没涉及命案又有背景，每次抓到拘留后最晚第二天早上也会被保释出来，出警的费用有时候比被盗物还高。  
但他最终还是决定要去，哪怕不知道自己去的意义何在，也许是不让人们失望？但是有谁对这个城市还抱有希望呢？  
他给怀孕三个月的妻子打了电话，妻子还是在安慰他，让他相信这一切都是正确的，或许为了她和孩子，他也应该坚持。  
他挂掉电话的时候发现有几个同事匆忙地移开了视线，但他没有在意。  
和往常一样，他受到了谴责，被抢的受害者喋喋不休地抱怨着他们的懈怠，解释着自己被偷了多么珍贵的东西，而其中几件名贵的衣服是他今晚就需要的，可那不勒斯的警察什么都做不到。  
哈尔迪尔也失去了一些耐心，但还是不得不忍受这种加注在他头上却并不属于他的罪名，他的忍耐在望到城市另一边几个街区以外的一栋楼着起火的时候突然完全崩塌，扔掉记录的本子和录音笔头也不回地冲回车里。  
那是他自己的家。  
到达的时候火势早已无法控制了，他看着严重到外部都已经快呈现出焦黑的楼层，又环顾四周没有自己熟悉的身影，一下子心都凉了，那一刻他的脑子里给他冲进去的信号，可是刚刚迈出一步他竟然浑身发冷无力地摔倒了，在众目睽睽下他前行的样子像是在爬行，一种完全失去尊严和自我的狼狈模样。  
他就要晕过去的时候突然有人拽住了他的肩膀把他从门口拉了回来，他转头看见自己其中的一个受贿同事，脸上还冒着汗和红热。  
哈尔迪尔一直都是很仔细的人，才会注意到对方脖子上的抓痕和血印。  
他一下子来了力量，愤怒涌进脑海里，回身就给了对方一拳。  
对方被打得措手不及，捂着眼睛在地上疼得打滚，还骂着哈尔迪尔是个“不识好歹的疯子”。  
可是哈尔迪尔更加坚定自己内心的猜想，他把同事按在地上一下接一下地打，血腥的场面几乎要比得上他几年前接到的凶杀案那样不堪入目。他的确发疯了，不知道这样的行为持续了多久，同事的脸都无法辨清，在他想用指甲去划对方的脖子的时候，他终于被制止了。  
他完全崩溃了，有一瞬间他竟然觉得其中一只手似乎在抚慰他，像是妻子的手，他忍不住想要贴上去感受那温度，可是很快他就被趴着按在地上铐上了手铐，极度紧张的身体才渐渐缓和下来，他听见救护车到的声音，人们的喧嚣嘈杂也没有多么刺耳，他的眼泪这才流出来了，大脑在有节奏地胀痛，手上的血还是热的。  
没人能够证明真相到底是什么，但是哈尔迪尔一厢情愿地相信自己的同事在他那愚蠢的决定后动身去往自己和妻子的公寓，闯入了他们的家试图侵犯他的妻子。  
火的原因谁也不知道，但对哈尔迪尔而言他自己所相信的就已经足够了。  
他醒来的时候就是在关押着波尔波的牢狱前了，他没有选择，但是即便再有选择，也没有选择继续容忍下去的理由。

那个上午坐在回警局的车上，哈尔迪尔还认为他和林迪尔永远都不会搞在一起。  
他们都是理智清醒的人，也会注意能力带给他们不必要的麻烦，但性爱——性是两个人肉体间的契合，是不可避免的肢体上的亲密，而他也充分地感觉到，他体内的替身越来越抗拒与他分割开执行任务，这让他自己的触碰也变得异常危险，过不了多久就会永远都无法触碰所爱之人，如果还会有另一个人值得他倾心——  
他很清楚，一开始他对林迪尔的欲望仅仅是停留在身体层面上，林迪尔比哈尔迪尔见过的任何一个人都要——充满淫欲。他长得漂亮，是那种阴柔的美丽，那一次任务中，他们四目相对的时候似乎就只剩他们两个人了，哈尔迪尔难以真正地移开视线。林迪尔的一举一动，每一次眨眼，抿唇，手脚上微妙的小动作，甚至是他沉静如水的目光中都带着欲望，仿佛是一种与生俱来的挑逗。即便事实上，若他刻意地展现了性暗示，那也并没有多么明显，哈尔迪尔的感知如此清晰，胯下的欲望也不断升温，成为藏在裤子中难以启齿的秘密。  
但他们还是在第三次见面后不久就上了床。  
那不勒斯的午后，他们在城市角落里的咖啡馆碰面，哈尔迪尔坐在可吸烟区，刚把手中的文件放在桌上，林迪尔似乎凭空出现，端着喝了半杯的卡布奇诺坐到他面前，手指间夹了一支剩下一半的烟。哈尔迪尔早已察觉他的动作，但是并没有做出反应，直到他确信自己是林迪尔的目标。  
“调查的是我们的案子吗？”林迪尔挑了挑眉，似乎能在烟雾缭绕中看见文件的内容，“我想我们在那次任务之前就见过不止一面了，但你没想过你会和我一样。”  
“您所言即是。”哈尔迪尔避开他的眼神直盯着自己的文件，但不可避免的是他再也无法不去想林迪尔那得体衣服遮盖住的纯粹而下流的裸体。  
他们共同沉默了几分钟，哈尔迪尔感觉不到他是不是真正地在看自己，但他听到了晶体形成的声音，林迪尔一定把什么变成了价值不菲的宝物。  
果不其然，当林迪尔起身离开的时候，他看到一颗猫眼石从对面滚过来，对面空空如也，只剩下写着电话与酒店门号的餐纸。  
一切似乎都被安排好了，他巧妙惊奇地和所有忙碌的事情避开了，那个晚上他拥有的时间异常充裕，坏警察在酒店的门前徘徊了很久，最终选择进去的时候却和已经要离开的林迪尔碰了面。  
“你的表坏了吗？”林迪尔用手帕抹掉嘴上的红色口红，“也许你们意大利人向来如此。”  
哈尔迪尔那一刻生气了，觉得被愚弄了，或者是他那肮脏的欲望在某种意义上也被玷污了，林迪尔是在嘲笑他吗？或者把他当做给他助兴的多人中的其中一人？  
他有些发抖，却没有忍住拉住了对方的胳膊，他吻上林迪尔的时候知道林迪尔得逞了，但至少他也有所收获——单独地拥有他，在那短暂的时间里。  
后来他们在哈尔迪尔的警车里搞了起来，林迪尔做的时候一边笑一边说，你以为你被羞辱了，可是我和你现在这里，我需要更大的勇气，你知道吧？  
哈尔迪尔下意识地松开了手，他差点忘记自己的替身可以通过几秒的触摸就将林迪尔置于死地，哪怕林迪尔全身金刚石化也是一样，他一不留神就会把他震碎成粉末——如果他的伙伴不愿离开他的本体。  
高潮过后，林迪尔掀开盖在身上的大衣，他白得几乎发光的身体让哈尔迪尔本来一片潮红的脸色更羞涩了，林迪尔那戏谑的笑容像是做了一个交易，他也永远都不会被别人玩弄于鼓掌之间，就像他对哈尔迪尔这样做的。  
他们停在了一个偏僻荒废的仓库中，林迪尔打开了车门，用大衣裹住自己赤裸的身体，点上一支烟向后仰靠在哈尔迪尔的身上，问道，“那家伙从来都不说话吗？”  
他吐出的烟气飘向了副驾驶的位置，那里哈尔迪尔的替身坐着，像一个守卫一样。  
“替身大多都不怎么说话。”哈尔迪尔抢过他的烟吸了一口，他觉得不这么做林迪尔还会把他压制在尊严的脚下，“他会说我们的话，但他不爱说话。”  
“他叫什么名字？”林迪尔没和警察斗争，而是抬起腿顶上了车门的外沿，完全没有在意这会让他走光。  
“‘浪潮’。”  
沉闷的声音从前座传来，林迪尔觉得有些有趣，甚至忘记抢回他的烟。  
“他很少亲自向别人介绍自己。”  
“不错的名字，”林迪尔看着后视镜里那看似紧闭的双眼，突然醒悟起自己的失势，象征着主导权的香烟因此又回到了珠宝商的手中，“看他这么沉默，你们单独也不怎么说话吧？我从布加拉提那里听说，你从警队开始就一直是一个人。”  
哈尔迪尔要回答的时候林迪尔吐出的烟雾已经恍惚了车内的景象，但他清晰地感应到他的替身有一刻回头睁开眼望了自己——或者是车中的另一位替身使者。  
“老板相信我的忠诚……我没有背叛的理由，而且我的能力也不允许我过多地和别人接触。”哈尔迪尔的双臂僵硬了起来，他不知道该不该做出一些显露出关怀的动作，他忌惮于林迪尔对他故作贴心的嘲笑，“你不也是一个人吗？”  
“珠宝行业即便是一个老板一家也不好把持，”林迪尔在车窗处撵灭了烟头，“不多几个看似的竞争对手未免有点太张狂，我只是不同他们来往，很多交易都要走好几条链。”  
他们沉默了一会，正当哈尔迪尔要说些什么时，林迪尔逃出了他的怀抱，他在清凉的月光下穿好了衣服，没有因为对方能直面对着看到他的裸体而感到害羞，一切规整完毕后，他又点上一支烟，白烟在能飘远前就已经被吹散。这次他没有打算分享。  
“你真的不质疑自己的忠诚吗？”林迪尔笑着问警察，头发凌乱地遮住他的眼睛。  
哈尔迪尔以为他需要自己的答案，但是他转头就离开了，没有犹豫与停顿，就像上次一样。

后来哈尔迪尔很多猜想都得到了印证，包括林迪尔浪荡的本性——即便不是本性，现在也已经是他的本能。  
他们又约过几次，每次林迪尔身上的香水味都不一样，当哈尔迪尔问起的时候，珠宝商就会掐灭自己的烟，说这是工作需要而已。  
“你既然这么会做生意，还需要美色勾引吗？”  
林迪尔这时候通常会挑眉一笑，直盯着面露愠色却尽力隐藏的警察说道，“这么说你承认我长得很漂亮？”  
“我想每个见过你的人都会这样说。”  
“他们有的人还会骂我‘婊子’呢，这么快就忘了？”  
情人的手臂伸过来环住他的脖子，对方的头才稍稍扬起，他就忍不住吻过去，暴露了他的感情。  
“既然你这么聪明，那也该知道作为商人做生意的手段能多一个是一个，不用白不用。”  
和林迪尔接吻的时候，烟味总是奇妙般地消失了，哈尔迪尔怀抱着那乖张的情人，嗅着他头发里的香气，想起他们在警车里的那次，明明后座狭小又肮脏，他们竟然做了下去，紧紧拥抱的时候就像一对已经发过海誓山盟的恋人，但当林迪尔的性欲爬上他的肩膀，他才又记起来这男人只是通过性爱释放痛苦，除了第一次，哪怕前戏和事后林迪尔表现得再温顺，也不能否定他的凶狠而无情。这种时候，曾经爱人的那种真实的温柔，像水一样的抚摸，像微风一样的亲吻，又会让他有一阵失神，他心灵上背叛和今昔的落差让一切变得更糟，哪怕他报了仇。  
哈尔迪尔从小就不怕痛，所以每次林迪尔的指甲和牙齿刺入他的背部时他都没有觉得不适，有一次甚至划出了几条血痕，他也毫无察觉，或许也是因此他们的性关系能一直继续下去，不然他都知道林迪尔会怎么找个借口离开他。  
林迪尔说得在理，他的本职如此，和老板的手下一起垄断着地中海的珠宝行业，可是哈尔迪尔无论怎么试图去合理化这一切都失败了，清醒之余只剩下酸楚和愤恨。  
有时候他会陪伴着林迪尔去那些应酬的宴会上，到了共舞时，他从来都不在林迪尔的选择范围内。  
长相美丽的珠宝商牵过女人的手，挽过男人的胳膊，在别人眼里风流浪荡毫无原则。  
他会在人群中无人注视时贴在那些耳根软的异国商人耳边说着情话，约定时间，却不知道是为了合同还是仅仅一次试探的勾引；他当然也会成为舞会上的焦点，和不同性别的人跳着性暗示很强的舞，或者仅仅是他向来的作风已经让人们习惯了把他当做勾人的狐狸精，背后议论纷纷却也难以抑制自己的欲望。  
晚宴将近结束的时候他偶尔还会回来找哈尔迪尔，看着他一脸的阴郁，说怎么，你又在妄想什么了吗？  
一个孩子。  
看着对方那张似笑非笑的脸，哈尔迪尔说。  
他时常等待着对方毫无悲悯的回复，甚至想让自己因此断绝这段感情，用他最后悔的无法挽回的痛苦来激怒他，让他再一次感到被侮辱，人的尊严不能够失去——除非痛苦到这一点也可以忽略不计。  
哈尔迪尔观察着对方的表情，在在表面的不为所动之中他还能感受到那极其微小的一瞬间，林迪尔心跳节奏的改变，但很快在对方醒悟后的晶体化所掩盖。  
“到了这种地步，”林迪尔上前一步把他拉进了不被人群察觉的阴影中，“一个孩子只会让你更加痛苦。”  
哈尔迪尔不知自己为何有了自信，胳膊一下子揽过对方的腰，两个人这样紧紧贴着，他能感觉到自己的颤抖——不是因为恐惧，而是因为兴奋，属于他另一个自己的颤动。  
“也许我会更有理由去活得像一个人。”  
“你最好不要这么绑架他。”林迪尔象征性地将头靠在他的肩膀上，话语和那温柔的语气让这个对话显得不协调，“你不知道他会多么恨你，甚至唾弃你的死亡。”  
哈尔迪尔抚摸着他的头发，现在的每一秒，他都可以决定是不是可以杀死林迪尔，用最残忍的方式还是最仁慈的方式都无所谓：让他一点点碎裂，把痛苦放大到最大，丑陋而惊悚地展示给其他无关紧要的人，或者让他蒸发，甚至他自己都感觉不了就已经消失，没有惊讶和被背叛的愤怒，甚至他都不会有一刻意识到自己即将死亡——他们都死过一次了，这种恐惧本不该继续。  
“活在过去是痛苦的，你比我更清楚这一点。”

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter, Lindir's past will be revealed.
> 
> Nobody cares, but if anyone read this work, have a good day :)


End file.
